In many instances it is desired to establish reference lines. This is particularly useful for construction, grading, and xe2x80x9cdo it yourselfxe2x80x9d activities. Traditional tools for these tasks include straight edges, rulers, protractors, squares, levels, and plumb bobs. More modern tools include laser alignment devices.
Laser alignment devices include simple pointers, pointers with a bubble vial, self-leveling pointers, multiple beam pointers, and devices that produce a sheet of light. It is highly desirable to have multiple beams that are mutually orthogonal. This is typically achieved by several partially silvered mirrors at 45 degrees to the laser beam. This method requires placing the mirrors in precise alignment and securing them with glue. Further, the mirrors should be extremely stable over time and temperature. More beams require more mirrors at added expense and complexity.
The present invention relates to improvements to this field rendering simpler, more stable and cost effective laser devices which can generate one or more laser beams for measuring, aligning, leveling and other purposes.